Restart
by Alice Nightray
Summary: Hanyuu accidentally summons Oz, Alice and Alyss from the world of Pandora Hearts, beginning the whole cycle of tragedy of Showa 58 again. T, may change to M for blood later.
1. Restart

A/N: In a different fanfic I was writing about Pandora Hearts, I referenced Higurashi a bit, because I was getting kinda obsessed. A few days later, I decided to combine my two obsessions and do a Higurashi-Pandora Hearts crossover. This is set post-Rei, so the whole cycle of tragedy is over. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Rika? What's this?" Hanyuu said. Everyone in the club had decided to help Rika clear up the shrine, since it had been getting a bit messy and dusty. Rika and everyone else looked up with interest to see what Hanyuu was talking about. She was holding up a small blue stone that was shaped like a heart with a small crack running through the middle.

"Put it down!" Rika screamed, and Hanyuu dropped in hurriedly, wailing "Haaaaaauuuuuuuuu!"

"It's a summoning stone. If you pick it up while thinking about someone, that someone and anyone within ten metres of them will be summoned towards you, no matter where they are. They just appear in front of you!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Hanyuu screamed.

"Rika, calm down. If you fixed us after we swallowed those stones..." Keiichi began.

"...I'm sure you can fix anything!" Rena smiled from behind Keiichi, giving him a big hug.

"Are you sure you fixed them?" Mion whispered quietly in Rika's ear as Keiichi hugged Rena back even harder. Rika didn't respond. She was just happy that her friends were finding happiness after the endless cycle of tragedy. Keiichi and Rena had never been happier, and Shion and Satoshi were almost inseperable.

"Enough!" Satoko said, whacking Keiichi over the head with a broom.

"Let's go outside for a bit, and get some fresh air. Mii" Rika said smiling, quickly switching back to her childish voice.

Shion and Mion helped Satoshi stand and walk towards the doors while Keiichi and Rena held them open, and Rika and Satoko ran back to the house to get some lemonade. Hanyuu hesitated, looking anxiously at the blue stone she had dropped on the floor.

"Hauu," she whispered. "Please, don't work."

"Oz!" Gil shouted, as Oz ran towards his chain and her sister, as if he could somehow defend them from the monstrous chain attacking them.

"Alice!" Oz shouted, ignoring his servant. Gil scowled, and unsealed Alice's powers. Quickly, Alice and Alyss defeated the chain and Gil resealed their powers. Suddenly, Alyss gasped, and began to glow with a faint white light.

"Alyss!" Alice screamed, throwing her arms around her twin. Oz stood watching, stunned. Gil began running towards the trio, but was unable to reach them in time before they disappeared in a blinding flash of white light. His left hand ached briefly as the seal came undone, and then returned to normal. None of them were in this world, or the Abyss. They were somewhere he could not reach.

"So, Hanyuu, who were you thinking of?" Keiichi asked, and everyone turned to look at her, curious. She blushed, and looked away.

"Someone I knew a long time ago." She muttered, "Someone from a different world." Everyone looked confused. Rika leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Someone from one of the repeating times? Or someone from a completely different world as in a completely different dimension?"

"Different dimension." Hanyuu muttered back, and Rika gasped in shock. A bright white light filled the sky, and everyone shielded their eyes as it grew brighter and brighter, before vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. In its place was a young boy with green eyes and blond hair, and two girls with violet eyes, one with white hair, and one with black hair. The girl with white hair instantly saw Hanyuu, and gasped, "You!"

"Hauuuuu!" Hanyuu responded.

"Hanyuu? Who are they?" Mion said, looking scared.

"Um... I'm Oz Bezarius," Oz said, looking at the group before him with fear in his eyes. "This is Alice," he gestured to Alice, "And this is the Will of the Abyss. But we call her Alyss, A-L-Y-S-S." He looked around, taking in the group. Two boys, one blond, one with brown hair. Twins, one with her green hair in a pony tail, one with it down. Three children, one blonde, one with blue hair, one with horns who was staring at Alyss with a terrified look on her face. Another girl with red-orange hair. All were staring at either Alyss, or Hanyuu with curiosity and fear on their faces.

"The Will of the Abyss?" Rika whispered, staring at Hanyuu in shock.

"Hanyuu," Alyss said, bowing in a formal gesture.

"Alyss," Hanyuu responded, all childishness draining away as she stood and bowed, "It's been a long time."

"With good reason."

"What reason?" Oz asked.

"Idiot!" Rika shouted at Hanyuu, her childish side also draining away, "Do you have any idea what you've done? We only have... five days left until July, and if we can't return them to their world, we begin the cycle of tragedy and Oyshiro-sama's curse all over again!"

"What's an Oyashiro-sama?" Alice asked, completely unable to read the seriousness of the situation, "Can you eat it?"

"" Hanyuu squealed, hiding behind Rika.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter's a bit rushed. I just wanted to get the idea out there. Tell me what you think, and I'll try to upload the next chapter soon.


	2. Ten Worlds

A/N: I hate coursework, and theatre devised pieces and all the time that they consume. Anyway, finally, here is the next chapter of Restart. I'm going to try and stretch this fanfic out for about 5 or 6 story arcs. Just review, and tell me whether you think this is worth continuing.

* * *

The room was silent. Everyone had gone to the house that Rika and Satoko shared. Both groups had told their story, and neither knew what to say. Finally, Oz spoke.

"What happens if the cycle of tragedy you've endured begins again?" His question was met with silence, as everyone turned to look at Rika, who was sat on the windowsill with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Each year on Watanagashi, someone will become afflicted with Hinamizawa Syndrome, and kill the rest of us, as if nothing had changed. The only difference will be that you will be here, as well."

"But could we not work towards a better future as you did in this world?" Alyss asked.

"It depends on the world, who becomes afflicted, who remembers what, there's too many variables. We could go through another hundred years of Showa 58's, and still be no closer to returning to this world." Rika said, gazing out at the night sky, and took a sip of her drink.

"That's not quite true," Hanyuu whispered, looking at Alyss as she responded to Rika's words.

"What do you mean?" Rika jumped down from the windowsill and approached her friend, looking afraid.

"There's a reason that Hanyuu and I have not seen eachother for so long," Alyss replied, her voice cold and harsh. "The power of the Abyss is a destructive force that tears apart each of the worlds that you try to enter to prevent the tragedy, creating even greater tragedies. Because of this, Hanyuu and I used our powers to prevent my powers from coming into contact with this universe and interfering with your fates. Now that my powers are back in this dimension, made stronger by mine and my twin's contract to Oz, we probably only have ten worlds to try and make this work before we all succumb to Oyashiro-sama's curse."

The room filled with a silence even heavier than before.

"We'll leave Hinamizawa, then, and protect ourselves!" Shion said, looking around fearfully at the group.

"NO!" Satoshi and Rena screamed, looking even more afraid than before.

"You can't, leaving or desiring to leave triggers Hinamizawa Syndrome. These two have experienced this in every world, they know this better than anyone," Rika said, "We stay here, and we think of a plan together."

"We should go down to the Shrine. If there was something that brought them here, there'll be something to send them back, surely." Hanyuu said, with a rare tone of authority in her voice. Rika nodded in agreement, and walked out, heading towards the shrine, with everyone following uncertainly. Alice hesitated before following the group. She felt more afraid that she had ever felt before. As she began walking, she noticed that Oz had left his pocket watch on the chair where he had sat. Rolling her eyes, she stopped walking to pick it up for him… and heard a footstep behind her. Screaming softly, she spun around to see who was there. The room was empty.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully, I'll have got the explanations/introductions out of the way now, so hopefully I'll just be able to get on with turning everyone insane. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	3. What Did You Put in the Water?

A/N: Next chapter!

* * *

_Impossible_, Alice thought, staring at the empty room before her. She had heard a footstep behind her. How could there be no one there? She felt dizzy all of a sudden, and her head started to hurt. She closed her eyes, and pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to clear her mind.

_I imagined it. There was no one behind me, I imagined the footstep. I'm not going crazy, I just imagined it because I was freaked out. There's no such thing as Oyashiro-sama's curse. I'm not going crazy. My head hurt. It hurts it hurts it hurts -_

_There was something in my drink._

Alice looked over at the table they had been sitting around. There were five or six glasses, one with a few drops of wine at the bottom, the others mostly filed with water. Except for hers. She had finished her drink, and whatever poison the others had put in there. That was why they hadn't finished their drinks – because they knew it was poisoned. They were trying to kill her, and whatever they were getting from the shrine would finish the job. They were all going to kill her…

… unless she killed them first.

"Damn it!" Rika shouted, "You said there would be something to send them back!" she turned towards Hanyuu, scowling.

"Hauuu! I only said there might be. There were two of those stones that Keiichi-kun and Rena-chan swallowed, so logic dictates there might be two of these stones as well…" she trailed off as Rika glared at her.

"Could you not just get us into the Abyss, and let us find our way home from there?" Oz asked, turning to Alyss.

"No, we only have the power of the Abyss, not a Way to the Abyss itself. It's difficult enough to open the Way in our dimension, it'll be impossible in this one."

Suddenly, the door swung open, and everyone jumped. Alice stood in the doorway, panting, her head bowed, her cheeks flushed and her fringe hanging over her eyes.

"Alice, are you al-" Oz began, walking towards her, looking worried.

"What did you put in the water?" she cut him off, her voice quiet.

""There wasn't anything in the water," Mion said nervously. Everyone else remained quiet, barely daring to breathe. They all knew what was happening in Alice's mind, and didn't want to worsen the situation.

"What did you put in the water?" Alice asked again, raising her head, looking directly at Rika as her fringe fell away from her eyes, so that everyone could see that her pupils had been reduced to cat-like slits.

"Nothing," Rika could barely whisper, feeling everything she had worked for in this world slip away.

"LIAR!" Alice screamed. Without even thinking, she summoned her scythe and started swinging. She kept swinging, and swinging, and swinging. They had tried to kill her, and she was going to kill them. Finally, she stopped, panting. Her arms hurt, and her head was pounding, and her throat itched, and wouldn't stop itching, no matter how much she scratched and scratched and scratched and scratched and scratched and clawed…

"Stop it!" Rika screamed sitting up. She was in bed, in her home. It was morning. Daylight was streaming in through the window.

"Rika?" Satoko said, looking at her from the kitchen, "Are you all right?"

_Was that really just a dream?_ Rika thought.

"Rika?" a male voice called, and a blond boy with emerald green eyes appeared, looking at her worriedly.

"Are you alright? You look white as a sheet, and your cheeks are all red," Oz said, leaning in and placing the back of his hand on her forehead. "You've got a bit of a fever, too."

"You should stay in bed today, if you're not feeling well." Satoko said, kneeling next to her. "If you want, we could stay off from school, as well, make sure you're okay."

Rika stared at the pair of them, hearing herself say "No, I'll be fine. You two tell Chie-sensei I'm not feeling too well."

"Okay. We'll come back at lunch and check on you." Oz said, smiling.

When the two of them finally left, Rika got out of her futon, and walked over to her favourite cupboard in the kitchen – the one full of wine. Opening a bottle, she walked back to her futon, aiming a kick at Hanyuu, who was curled up in a corner of the room.

"Hauu! Rikaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she squealed, looking upset. Rika didn't reply, but instead drank half the bottle in one gulp, and curled up under her blanket, trying to block out Hanyuu.

"Ten worlds, huh?" she muttered to herself, not realising she had spoken aloud.

Fifteen years ago, at the bottom of the steps leading to the Furude shrine, three newborn babies had been found. No one knew who their parents were, or where they had come from. After some debate, it was decided that the children should be adopted by members of the village of Hinamizawa. The boy, a blond with green eyes, was adopted by the Houjou family, where it ws felt he would fit in best. The girls, twins, one with black hair and one with white hair, were sent to the Sonozaki family, since the Sonozakis had experience in raising twins. These children were names Oz, Alice and Alyss. No one could explain why these western names were used, they just seemed to fit.

* * *

A/N: I didn't think this story arc would be this short, but at least I've got one out of the way. I'm not sure if I'll use all ten worlds, or just kill/save them all after five or six, it'll depend what I'm in the mood for when I get to it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
